Written In The Stars  A SevLore fanfic
by ScarletteSeattle
Summary: Severus and Lorelai's story began on a roleplay site around 5 years ago. The site no longer exists but the story is expanded by Lore's player  that's me!  here.  A story of hatred, friendship, rivalry, heartbreak, death, grief, and above all...love.


The year was 1970 and September was drawing near. It was to be the greatest new chapter in Lorelai Brigham's life, of that she was certain. She'd turned 10 in July, and unlike most wizards and witches who receive their letters at 11, she received hers. She was going to Hogwarts, and she couldn't wait. Finally the day came, September 1st, 1970. Her parents, busy though they were, found time enough to drive her to the station and drop her off. They weren't like normal wizarding family parents, they didn't see her off. They expected her to find Platform 9¾ by herself, a task they knew she was more than capable of. Lorelai watched as other students passed through the brick wall and to the wizarding station and followed suit. It was magical, the train was already there and she boarded. She found an empty compartment and stored her luggage, after taking out her potions book for entertainment during the ride.

A few other first year students entered her compartment and she paid them no mind. As a first year, none had been sorted yet, so there was no bias between them, however, Lorelai didn't care too much for conversation, she'd much prefer to read her potions textbook, knowing full well that she was bound to pass the first exam, and she would be prepared for any pop quiz the professor might throw at them. It was a long ride, Lorelai was halfway through the book by the time they arrived at the school. She tucked it back into her luggage and carried her trunk off the train, and set it carefully in the designated area with the rest of the trunks for, as a first year, she would be traveling to the school by boat.

The boat ride was nerve-wracking for Lorelai, who feared the dark murky water that they traveled on, though she didn't let it show. She just sat silently, near a black-haired boy who was just as chattering away with a red-haired girl. He seemed to know all about Hogwarts and magic, so she assumed he came from a wizarding family and the girl seated next to him did not. She wrinkled her nose momentarily in disgust. Her parents had always brought her up to think that purebloods were best and mudbloods were to be despised.

They arrived at the castle and entered its grand doors. The structure was magnificent, and Lorelai couldn't wait to be sorted. Entering the Great Hall she noticed the floating candles and the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky. The Headmaster welcomed the students and she stared at the Sorting Hat sitting upon a stool up front. It sang a little song that Lorelai found to be quite clever, and she particularly liked the Slytherin part of it. As soon as it was finished singing names were called.

"Black, Sirius!" Lorelai was shocked when the boy was sorted into Gryffindor. She knew the name as being pure of blood and all in Slytherin, but this boy looked relieved to not be in Slytherin like the rest of the noble Blacks. It was a disgrace.

It didn't take long before her name was shouted. "Brigham, Lorelai!"

Confidently she walked up and was seated upon the stool. The sorting hat whispered in her ears, she listened to it sorting through her most recent thoughts. _Not a fan of muggle-borns, eh?_ Lorelai's nose wrinkled once more. _Pureblood and proud of it?_ A smirk formed on her face. _Potions? You studied potions on the ride here? You must be a…_ "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat shouted for all to hear. Satisfied, Lorelai hopped off the stool and walked to join her house. An older boy, blonde, a prefect shook her hand and took her to sit next to him. He introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy. She recognized the Malfoy name to be pureblood and gave him a smile.

She wasn't much interested in the rest of the ceremony, but she watched with limited attention.

"Evans, Lily!" Was called and Lorelai watched as the red haired girl from the boat walked nervously up to the stool. Lorelai looked at Lucius and smirked. "She's nervous. What do you say, Hufflepuff?" He nodded and smirked approvingly. Lorelai's attention was brought to the black haired boy that was on the boat with the girl. "GRYFFINDOR!" Was called out and Lorelai frowned, as did the black haired boy. "Better luck next time, eh squirt?" Lucius nudged her. "She won't make it very far," Lorelai replied, "I heard she was a mudblood." She finished with disgust. Lucius nodded, pleased with what he heard coming from the young girl's mouth.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Lorelai nudge Lucius. "Watch, that scrawny, timid little thing will be sorted into Gryffindor just because I'd put him with the rest of the leftovers in Hufflepuff." She said, scowling. Lucius smirked. The boy's sorting was taking a little longer and he was looking anxious, Lorelai was getting annoyed and drummed her fingers on the table. Lucius placed his hand over hers to get her to stop. "Patience my dear." "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy's eyes were wild with shock and Lorelai let out a 'humph' as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Potter, James!" A cocky looking young boy with messy black hair stepped up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

The Sorting Ceremony was long and boring and the black haired boy was one of the last standing.

"Snape, Severus!" Was called and Lorelai watched as the boy gloomily walked up and took his seat on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" Lorelai scowled when she saw him look longingly over at the Gryffindor table where the red haired girl was now seated. Lucius shook the boy's hand when he took his seat at the table.

Just a few more names and the sorting was finished. The Headmaster said a few more words and then they could eat. After they'd stuffed themselves with all the luxurious treats, they were sent off to bed. Lucius led the way to the Common Room and Lorelai followed close behind the boy. She listened as the word _basilisk_ rolled off his tongue and the common room door swung open. As the students climbed into the common room, Lucius gave the first years a little bit of useful information, and sent them off to bed. Lorelai didn't need to be told twice. She climbed the steps to her dorm and found her trunk already sitting at the foot of her bed. She grabbed her pajamas and her Potions book from it, changed behind the curtains of her bed, and climbed into her bed. She'd only read a few words of her Potions textbook before she fell asleep.


End file.
